New Years Eve Special
by FNaFLord
Summary: The FazGang and family have New Years!


**HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO MY NEW YEARS EVE SPECIAL! THIS UNFORTUNATELY WILL NOT HAVE ANY CHARACTERS FROM FNAF 4 OR SISTER LOCATION.**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"Freddy? I got the fireworks! " Bonnie yelled, walking in the door.

"Good! Is that darn Foxy with you?" Freddy asked.

"I be here, FazBear, don't get ye sails in a knot!" Foxy said, carrying some fireworks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chica yelled from the kitchen, causing Cozy to drop the fireworks. "I'M OUT OF PIZZA SUPPLIES! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIE!"

"Calm down lass. Bonnie will go get ye some." Foxy said, nudging Bonnie.

"Hey! Why can't you do it?" Bonnie asked.

"Cause I need ta call Mangle an see when she gonna get here! Me mum an dad are comin, too!" Cozy said, flashing his hook.

"Fine! I'll be back, Chica." Bonnie said, walking out the door.

 _Ring-Ring Ring-Ring_

"Ahoy!" Mangle said.

"Mangle! It be yer ol' brother Foxy." Foxy said.

"Aye! Ye need ta talk wit the fokes?" Mangle asked.

"Aye, lass, I do." Foxy said, twisting the cord around his hook.

"Mum! Dad! It be Foxy!" Mangle yelled.

"Aye, lass, ye mouth still be against the phone!" Foxy scolded.

"Sorry, lad." Mangle apologized. "Bye, Foxy!"

"Ahoy, son!" A man's voice said.

"Ahoy, dad! I be callin cause FazBear needs ta know when ye gonna be here?" Foxy asked

"About two ta three hours, lad. Don't you worry! Say hi to yer mum, alright?" Foxy's dad asked.

"Hi, Foxy!" A woman's voice said, clearly his mother.

"Ahoy, mum. How ye been?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, fine, fine." She said. "And you?"

"I be doin fine! I been-"

"Foxy!" Freddy yelled.

"In moment, Fazbear, I'm busy!" Foxy yelled back. "Well I got ta go, mum. I see ye when ye get here."

"Bye, Foxy! I love you!" Foxy's mom said.

"I love ye, too, mum." Foxy said, hanging up the phone.

"Fo! Xy!" Freddy yelled.

"I be comin, FazBear! Don't get yer sails in a knot!" Foxy yelled back.

 _Ding Dong_

"I got it!" Bonnie yelled, opening the door. "Oh, hello! Come in, come in! Freddy! Get down here!"

"What?" Freddy asked. "Mom! Dad!"

"Hello, Freddykins!" Freddy's mom said.

"Yarharhar!" Foxy laughed at his nickname.

"Shut up, Foxy, or I'll confine you to the cove!" Freddy yelled, pointing.

"Try it, _FatBear!"_ Foxy yelled.

"Don't be surprised. They don't get along to well. Then again, Foxy isn't a people fox. Just a childish fox!" Bonnie said, loud enough for Foxy to hear, which earned him a one way ticket to painville. "Owwwwwwwwwwww..."

"That's what ye get, lad." Foxy said.

"A pirate? In Freddykins pizzaria? I'm shocked." Freddy's mom said, looking appalled.

"How lassie?" Foxy asked.

"Pirates aren't meant for children! Freddy, you put innocent little kids with a _pirate_?" Freddy's dad said.

"Mom, dad, all the kids love him. If they love him, I'll keep him." Freddy stated blankly.

"Aye. Come on, now. It be New Years Eve, lads and lassies! We should be celebratin, not arguin!" Foxy said.

 _Knock knock knock knock_

Ill get it!" Freddy yelled. "Why, hello! You must be Foxy's parents! And this is mangle, I assume?"

"Aye, be me wife, Foxina, an me name be Roxy the pirate. And as you said earlier, this be Mangle." Roxy said.

"Well, Mr. Pirate if you'll-"

"No, no! Mr. Pirate was me dad! Call me Roxy!"

"Alright, Rozy, I'll show you your son's Pirate Cove." Freddy said, leading them towards Pirate Cove.

"Foxy? Are you in there?" Freddy asked into the curtains.

"What ye be want'n FazBear?" Foxy asked.

"I be what he be want'n!" Roxy said.

"Dad! Mum! Mangle! Arharhar! Its been, what three years since I last seen ye?" Foxy said, coming out to hug them all and kiss his mother.

"Hi, Foxy!" Foxina said, kissing his cheek.

"Ahoy, son!" Roxy said, interlocking his hook.

"Ahoy, Foxy!" Mangle said, hugging her brother.

"Ahoy ta all o ye!" Foxy said, hugging them all in turn. "Mangle yev grown!"

"Aye!" Mangle said, although she still only comes up to his waist.

"So every body's here at... AN HOUR BEDORE MIDNIGHT!" Freddy yelled, checking his watch.

"Mikey will be here in an hour!" Chica said.

"Arhar! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees all o us!" Foxy said.

"He'll scream!" Bonnie said.

"Who's Mikey?" Fredericka asked.

"The night guard here. We like to scare him, but he's our friend." Freddy said, laughing to himself.

"That's not very nice. Bonnie, you do this too?" Mrs. Bunnie asked.

"Duh! Mike doesn't care. He asked us to!" Bonnie said.

"Now, now, Bonnie. Its not nice to lie to your parents." Mike said.

"Mike! W-what are y-you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to lie?" Mike said.

"Bonnie!" Bonnet said.

"S-sorry mom. I thought he did." Bonnie said.

"No excuses!" Bonnet said.

"Mike, lad! What ye be doin here so early? Ye shift don start fer forty minutes!" Foxy asked.

"I can't see my friends on new year?" Mike said.

"Ye don have ye own family?" Roxy asked.

"My family thinks I'm dead. They'd think my uncle was still alive too. But he's really dead." Mike said. "But hey, you guys are practically my family now."

"Hey guys!" Scott said.

"Scott! Me lad! Harhar! What ye be doing here?" Foxy asked.

"Its 30 minutes to midnight. Foxy, you know what to do?" Scott asked.

"Aye, lad. I know." Foxy said, following him outside.

"5!4!3!2!1! Happy New Year!" Everybody shouted in unison. And then the least expectant thing happened. Chica. Kissed. Scott.

"Uh, Chica?" Scott said, going red in the face.

"Um, sorry Scott." Chica said, a little embarrassed

" Nononononono. That's OK." Scott said.

"Good." Chica said.

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY NEW YEARS EVE SPECIAL. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
